The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a corner jig mountable to a masonry saw for fabricating a corner brick veneer or a corner jig integrated into a rolling table or rolling carriage of a masonry saw for cutting a masonry unit such as brick, stone, block, concrete pavers, tile, etc.
A corner brick veneer is fabricated from a square brick. In particular, a blade of the masonry saw makes a first pass through the brick to form a channel, as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1A illustrates a side view of the brick shown in FIG. 1 after the blade has made the first cut. The blade cuts an even slot through the entire brick. The brick in repositioned as shown in FIG. 2 so that the blade can make a second cut through the brick. However, as shown in FIG. 2A, due to the radius or curvature of the blade, the blade does complete the cut to finish off the corner brick veneer. Rather, the lower portion of the brick below the blade is untouched. The blade does not cut through the entire brick since doing so would damage the aesthetic value of the brick. To complete the cut, the operator conducts two more steps as shown in FIGS. 3, 3A and 4. In FIG. 3, the brick is repositioned to make a cut on the opposite side of the brick compared to the position of the brick shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 3A illustrates the cut made by the blade during this pass. Unfortunately, the long portion of the corner brick veneer is weakened by the cut made in FIG. 2 and could cause the long portion to break off if the blade is not perfectly aligned to the cut made in FIG. 2A. As can be seen in FIGS. 3A and 4, a small portion of the brick on the interior corner still remains. The interior corner of the brick veneer is not squared. FIG. 4 illustrates the final finishing cut wherein the operator holds the corner brick veneer and cuts off the last remaining portion so that the interior surface can lay flush against a wall or other surface. The interior surface of the corner brick veneer has a square configuration without any leftover pieces that would prevent the corner brick veneer from laying flat against the corner.
Unfortunately, the above prior art process weakens the corner brick veneer. Sometimes, the corner brick veneer is destroyed during the step shown in FIG. 3. One side of the brick has already been cut with the saw shown in FIG. 2. If the brick is not held so that the blade is perfectly aligned to the slot formed in FIG. 2, the blade could break off the long portion of the corner brick veneer. Additionally, the above mentioned prior art method is extremely dangerous. The operator's hands are not protected from the blade. Rather, the operator must hold the brick free hand during the step shown in FIG. 3. The reason is that the fence or cut guide is set to the thickness of the corner brick veneer and used to make the cuts shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In order to save time, the cut guide or fence is not readjusted for the cut shown in FIG. 3. Rather, the brick is held free hand above the cut guide or fence in FIG. 3 and guided into the blade. It is during this process that the blade can place undue pressure on the brick and consequently crumble the brick and destroy the corner brick veneer. Additionally, the operator is holding the corner brick veneer free hand to finish off the corner brick veneer as shown in FIG. 4. The free hand hold of the brick is extremely dangerous since any misstep or lapse in judgment may cause the blade to cut the user's hand, arms or other body parts.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and device for cutting a brick into a corner brick veneer.